


Day off

by orphan_account



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bottom!Catra, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Post Season 5, Post-Canon, Season 5 Spoilers, Smut, Top!Adora, bow and glimmer are minor characters btw, i love these two dumbasses so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24244690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After four months of constant working on rebuilding Bright Moon, Adora and Catra are fucking TIRED. They hadn’t had a moment alone since the Adora had delivered the Failsafe to the Heart. They’re touch-starved gays in love, what else can I say?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 620





	Day off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This was requested by transversal-callum(https://transversal-callum.tumblr.com). “ CATRADORA FLUFFY SMUT PROMPT A DAY AFTER CANON: Adora want Catra want 'alone' time, but it soon spirals to Adora topping Catra with her fingers”

Bright Moon was in ruins. The Castle’s beautiful spires broken. The throne that Queen Angella had once sat upon crashed into the ground, split in two. Once they saw what had happened, the celebration was called off. Yes, they had defeated him. But Bright Moon was destroyed. Glimmer had called everything off, because her home was ash and dust. The only thing still standing was the Moonstone. It seemed that there was some sort of protection spell around the structure, and Glimmer cried and screamed at the sky and asked  _ why, why, why, _ the protection spell hadn’t encompassed her home, too. 

Eventually, once tears were unable to stream from her eyes, and she had moved on, she and Castaspella started the plan for the new castle. ” _ This one, _ ” Glimmer had said with a very satisfied smile, “ _ will have a prison. _ ” 

So… rebuilding the castle was a big task. And they needed She-Ra’s help. Almost every day. 

Therefore, Adora was occupied almost every second of every day of every week of every month. Yes, it had been months. It had been four, and Adora was fucking  _ tired. _

Catra was helping as much as she could, as well. She felt so guilty that she overworked herself everyday, even though Adora told her every time to “Stop doing that, you’re going to hurt yourself!” 

That was a little bit the point.

But every night, she and Adora would fall back into their tent, into their shared bed, and fall right asleep. There was barely time for a little morning kiss before someone barged in and told them that they needed She-Ra. 

Magic helped a ton, but it was still a slow process. Plus, the other princesses were either in their own kingdoms trying to heal their lands and subjects, or in Scorpia’s kingdom trying to help her rebuild. 

Etheria was healing, slowly, painfully, and Adora and She-Ra were at the heart of it. 

That made Catra very annoyed, to say the least. She wanted Adora all to herself. Even for just a minute. To take advantage of that shared tent and bed. To kiss her senseless. 

But the only time she could do that was at night, and that time was already taken up by their stupid  _ talking _ about  _ feelings _ , and sleeping. Catra decided the only feelings she liked were Adora’s lips, sleeping, and the ache in her muscles that got worse every day from working too hard. 

Eventually, Catra guessed Adora just… snapped. After four months of constant “Adora!” or “She-Ra!”, when Sparkles came in that morning to tell Adora to “Get the hell up because it’s already seven,” Adora just glared at her and told her to kindly fuck off. 

Glimmer looked confused. “Come on, Adora. Please? I promise you can eat breakfast.” 

Adora shook her head. “I’m taking a day off. So is Catra. 

“No I’m—“ Catra started.

“You’re going to pull a muscle, Catra. And I don’t think you’re going to be too pleased with the months of bed rest that come with pulling one that badly. You’re taking at least a few days off.” 

Catra huffed, but didn’t argue. 

Glimmer took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Let me get this straight.” 

“Gay,” Catra offered, and she could see when Glimmer tried not to laugh. 

“You’re both taking the day off, and so we won’t have any help from either of you?” 

“Pretty much,” Adora told her. “And Catra is taking tomorrow and the day after off, too.” 

Glimmer groaned. “How am I going to explain to everyone else—“ 

Suddenly, Adora’s body heat beside her was gone, and Adora was at the entrance to their tent. “Hey everyone!” She shouted to the whole camp. “I’m taking the day off! Don’t bother me!” 

She turned around and grinned at Glimmer. 

Glimmer just sighed. “Fine. I’ll just… maybe everyone needs a day or two off.” 

Adora nodded. “Just give them today and tomorrow, and then maybe we can figure out a way to give people more days off?” 

Glimmer snapped her fingers. “Like a rotating kinda thing?” 

Adora nodded and made her way back to the bed. “Now leave us alone. We haven’t actually talked in four months.” 

Glimmer smirked at them. “Have fun  _ talking _ , then.” 

Before either of them could get up and smack her, she  _ poofed _ away. 

A few seconds later, they heard her shouting to the camp about everyone taking the day off. 

Everyone cheered, and Adora smiled at Catra. “So… how have you been.” 

“Sore,” Catra admitted. “You?” 

“Pretty good, actually. She-Ra is pretty strong.” 

Catra laughed. “I know. I’ve seen.” 

Adora raised her eyebrows. “Oh?” 

Catra felt her face go red. “Shut up.” 

Adora developed a shit-eating grin on her face. “Oh, you think She-Ra is hot, don’t you?” 

_ Who wouldn’t? _ “Uh, no? That’s  _ not _ what I said.” 

“So if I transformed right now and told you to kiss me, you wouldn’t jump on top of me?” 

Catra scoffed, her face going redder. “No?” 

“You seem pretty unsure about that,” Adora observed, slyly straddling her.

Catra’s breath caught in her throat. “W-well, um, I didn’t… um.” 

Adora giggled, a pretty sound that made her heart beat loud in her ears. Her golden hair tickled the sides of Catra’s face, and her blue-gray eyes sparkled with something that Catra couldn’t quite place. 

“Cat got your tongue?” Adora joked, smirking. Catra’s core heated as Adora came down to kiss her. Their tongues were in each other’s mouths and  _ oh, gods _ , Catra could feel her pulse throbbing so deep down inside her she didn’t know what to do but let Adora do whatever the hell she was doing. 

Adora nipped at her earlobe, and she moaned involuntarily. Adora let out a breathy chuckle. “Are you enjoying this, babe?” 

Catra couldn’t breathe as that nickname made a wave of desire take over her. She tried to roll Adora over so that she was on top, but Adora trapped her. “No. You need to rest your muscles.” 

Before Catra could respond, Adora’s lips were sucking at her collarbone, and Catra was gasping. She rolled her hips over Adora’s, but Adora just looked up at her to make sure this was okay. Like she had to ask. Catra bit her lip to keep from making too much noise as Adora helped her get her pajama shirt off and accidentally brushed her palms on her breasts. 

Adora grinned and kissed her way down from Catra’s neck to her breasts. Catra shivered as she kissed one nipple, then the other. 

“Quit teasing,” she hissed.

Adora just laughed, sliding a hand under Catra’s sleep shorts and underwear.

Catra gasped as one of Adora’s fingers hit her clit and rubbed. 

Adora’s mouth was on hers as those fingers moved a little bit further down and plunged into her. 

Catra moaned into Adora’s mouth, and she could feel Adora smiling. Adora’s fingers curled inside her and  _ oh gods  _ she couldn’t breathe. 

Those fingers kept doing what they were doing until Catra was right on the edge, ready to fall off. “A-Adora,” she gasped. “Adora.” 

Adora lifted her lips off of hers as she came, and those fingers helped her ride out her orgasm. 

“ _ Adora! _ ” She cried out, her back arching into Adora, then falling back onto the bed. “I love you so much,” she breathed. 

“I love you too,” Adora chuckled. “I can’t believe we haven’t done that sooner.” 

Catra scoffed. “Sparkles kept interrupting us. I swear, her poofing thing is really unsettling. And you think we’re done, Princess? You’re still clothed.” 

She could see Adora’s cheeks flush, but she just replied, “Glimmer’s teleporting takes a while to get used to, I’ll give you that. But you need to rest your muscles, Catra. I’m serious.” 

Catra raised her eyebrows. “As much as I would love to touch you, I don’t need to be the one doing that.” 

Adora rolled her eyes. “I’ll just wait a couple days. I’ve waited ten years, what’s two or three days.” 

“Trust me,” Catra growled playfully, “I will make it feel like forever.” 

Adora just rolled her eyes again and moved to lie down next to Catra. “I’m sure you will.”

Adora’s arms snaked around her bare waist, and Catra pressed her forehead to Adora’s. 

Adora giggled out of nowhere, startling Catra from the half-asleep state that she had slipped into. 

“What?” Catra asked gently.

“You’re purring.” Adora was smiling so contentedly.

Catra noticed the sound coming from her chest and glared at Adora. “So what.” 

“Nothing. I just think it’s cute.” 

Catra wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then, but she could tell that Adora was already falling asleep. So she just snuggled closer and (much to her chagrin) purred louder as she fell asleep against her girlfriend. 

When Bow found them later and accidentally woke them up, he turned red at Catra’s bare chest. Once he had gotten over his embarrassment, he chastised them because “ _ there are kids here! _ ”  Catra responded with a tired, witty remark about him and Glimmer that had him throwing the closest thing (which happened to be Catra’s crumpled up pajama shirt) at her head.

**Author's Note:**

> *once bright moon is back up*
> 
> Bow: y’all are disgusting  
> Catra: pfft I bet you and sparkles do worse  
> Bow: THATS IT  
> Bow: YEET *throws an entire-ass dresser at her head as Adora yells at them*


End file.
